At the Viaduct
by LetrasEmPapelChamois
Summary: June, 1997. This episode follows Dumbledore's death.


**30 June 1997 - At the Viaduct**

The dark night was finally fading away with the first glimpses of sunlight. Weary footsteps were all there was to be heard through Hogwarts corridors - it seemed no one had the strength to speak anymore. A new recruit of Aurors and Order members were changing shifts with the ones who had patrolled the chaotic past hours. Tonks was mental and physically exhausted, but she couldn't throw in the towel. Despite the change of shifts, she still had work to do. The Ministry was madness at the moment. Kingsley had just sent a patronus asking for her help there.

She had just seen that Remus was not in his last patrol post. He had either left the grounds or gone somewhere else there. She relied on the second possibility - Tonks had the sinking feeling he was still at the castle mourning the absolute loss of Dumbledore. It wouldn't cost much to check her intuitions true. She managed, therefore, to look for him before departing.

It was not difficult finding Remus. Once, a long time ago at Grimmauld Place, he had confined her his favourite place at the school: the Viaduct. It offered the most breathtaking view of the castle and all of the landscape surrounding it, he had told her. Besides, it was perfect for someone keen to spending some time alone: it did not have many visitors since it was hard getting there without being found by Flitch on the way - something he could easily do with James's invisibility cloak.

Absorbed in his thoughts, fixed to the view in front of him, Remus laid at the viaduct in the few hours after Dumbledore's death.

"You should get some rest…", Tonks enunciated quietly as soon as she saw him. Due to the sudden interruption of silence, he instinctively turned his head to the witch. "You are easy prey right now, Remus, you should go", she carried on.

Remus did not reply right away. He placed his hands in his trousers pockets, bowed his head, analysing the ground absentmindedly, and then said "What about you?" His voice sounded even hoarser because of the long time he had spent in silence.

"Kingsley and Moody have asked me to join them at the Ministry when possible. The more reliable Ministry fellows there now, the better. Arthur has just left." she explained.

"You should get going, then" a lifeless Remus replied clearing his throat subsequently.

"I'm not done here yet." Tonks stated.

"What's left?" he asked without really thinking through.

"You."

Silence reigned for a bit. Remus immersed himself again in the painting made by the landscape before him.

"Remus..."

"Yes," he answered in delay.

"I'm worried about you," Tonks said concerned.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tonks," he ensured her with a fake smile.

The young witch gathered all her strength to sound calm. "You should go home."

He did not reply.

"Nothing's going to change. It's just pointless to stay," she insisted. A cutting sensation trespassed her insides when she finished.

"I know," Remus kept on looking at the early hours of the morning. He could see the Whomping Willow from where he was... Dumbledore dead, how could it be? He almost let out a desperate laugh at the thought.

Some time passed.

"It doesn't make any sense, though," said the witch referring to Snape's betrayal and the surreal past hours, walking towards Remus, then settling right at his side joining in peering the painting created by nature before their eyes.

Silence came again.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of everyone…" she wistfully apologized with eyes shut and her body now pressed on the stone arch leaked part. "I still stand for my point, though," she complemented, "but I'm sorry for making it too public."

"Don't worry about that", Remus said quietly now looking at her, though turning his gaze away as soon as she opened her eyes.

There was silence once more.

"I wish you would let me in at least tonight…", she sighed sadly.

"I wish I did not make you suffer as much as I do", he blurted out seconds later, covered in bitter, hating himself. And Snape. And the entire world, really.

Tonks laid her eyes on him, who still had his in the view ahead.

"I love you, you know that, right?", she managed to say lightly, despite her heart being heavy. "I never think I've said it enough."

He found himself unable not to meet her gaze. He remembered how he had almost lost her in the battle, how that huge blond death eater would not stop firing killing curses everywhere, how desperate he had felt while she was fighting him. He, then, remembered very vividly how the world seemed to stop and nothing simply mattered when, just after Sirius's death, his eyes came across her unconscious body on the ground at the Department of Mysteries. Losing Sirius when they had just been reunited and now Dumbledore hurt a hell lot. Losing her would be simply unbearable. And it was just out of question. He could never lose her. He would simply NEVER lose her. But, then, what power did he own to ensure that? Dumbledore was dead! The greatest wizard of all time: dead. How could he guarantee there would be no world without Nymphadora Tonks?

"I love you too, you know that, right?" he had to said, for love at such disastrous time was the only thing that could make any sense.

"I do," her voice was almost a whisper, "but it's really good to listen..."

He now stared at his shoes.

"Will you go home when I leave?"

"I will," he answered, acepting defeat.

"Okay..." she said, and for a brief time they remained there, meditating to the sound of their quiet breathing. Tonks took the moment to properly digest the sudden events of the night.

"Things may be a bit hectic at the Burrow because of Bill," she stated, preparing her departure remark. It was time now to leave and give a hand at the Ministry. "Molly and Arthur may be needing a bit of your knowledge on the matter."

"Yes," he enunciated in agreement. "Bill was really lucky..." he commented in a long sigh.

"I know you are all self-conscious, Remus. If you ever feel the Weasleys need some privacy, you can stay at my place for the time being" she announced, silently exahaling all her love for him. "Moly knows where it is in Hogsmead."

Remus, feeling it caressing all his veins, nodded his head and thanked her, "Thank you, Tonks."

"I mean it, Remus," she reinforced, and placed her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He hugged her back. _Home_... She made him feel whole, and home... _Can I make her feel that too?_ he couldn't help asking himself.

"I'd really better go," she let go of the embrace. "Take care, will you?," she bid him goodbye looking firmly at his eyes.

"You too," it was his reply.

The witch ran back towards the castle. Remus watched her go until she disappeared out of sight. He felt loved. He was also confused and no wonder tremendously tired - a terrible headache had just made him furrow his brow. He gave one last look at the landscape before his eyes, and while doing it, a flashback of Minerva's voice saying that Dumbledore would had been happy to know there was more love in the world resonated in his ears. _Love..._ he thought, _was it enough, really?_ he continued, _Dumbledore was_ _dead._ However, his heart just couldn't stand a negative answer: _But look at the amount of difference Dumbledore made in the_ _world!_ it screamed. _Love: if it wasn't enough, then what was the point after all? Love... Their love was so strong... So comforting... And despite all the odds, it has only felt so strangely right..._


End file.
